Don't forget to have fun
by milou03
Summary: Ponyboy return home for the Spring break while Soda is gone to the Vietnam since fews months . He doesn't have the mind to have fun like all the others studients at the college . But he will learn that sometimes you have to get things get done .
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Outsiders .

Tulsa, April 1972.

Ponyboy just entered in Tulsa when the first notes of _Heart of Gold_ by Neil Young went on the radio. Back for Spring Break, he didn't have the heart to enjoy it like most of the second-year students he knew at the University of Oklahoma. If it had only been for him,he would have stayed on the campus to study quietly. To immerse in the studies,it was the best way he had found to avoid beeing gwaned by worry. But hewasn't back home since Christmas, and he couldn't do it to Darry. He didn't deserve that.

Although their phone talks revolved around the subject of his studies,their friends,sometimes Darry's work or his life with Sue,and of course the news they both received from their brothers,it remained brief and avoided to really tackle his departure to Vietnam. Yet, Pony could feel in his brother's deep voice a painful cracks dug by the helplessness and the failure of knowing Soda so far to risk his life without being able to protect him, and also, knowing Darry,a hint of anger for not beeing able to stop him from leaving.

Pony turned to the DX station and parked the Ford Mustang in the driveway in front of the garage. Waiting for one of the mechanics come to him, he looked inside looking mechanically at what car Soda might be working on, but only saw a blond boy about sixteen,the teenager that Mr. Harling,the boss, had certainly hired to replace his brother. Watching him,Pony noticed he was right,the boy was no older than Soda when he started working full time at the gas station.

He remembered Darry's anger when Soda had told him he was leaving high school and his arguments to convince him. Like what,for example,in their situation, one more salary wouldn't be too much and nothing he could say or do would change his mind. This thought showed a very slight smile on Pony's face. When Soda has an idea in mind, nothing can stop him from going all the way. The proof was there.

Sighing, he reached out to open the glove box and grabbed an envelope over a pile of messy papers. Moving to the back of his seat,he pulled out a leaf he unfolded carefully,and as his eyes scanned every word,a ball of emotion gradually formed in his throat.

 _"Hi, Pony,_

 _If my calculations are good, when you'll receive this letter,it will be the beginning of spring break. (Wow, incredible that I've come to calculate that,right!?) "_

Pony chuckled and shook his head. Soda had always underestimated his intelligence, whereas he didn't count the times when Mr Harling had asked him to keep the DX accounts in his place.

 _"I hope you're going to enjoy it, it's the perfect time to have fun in college, according to some guys here who have been there before,so I hope you're not going to stay in your books. Finally, I don't count too much, but I count on Two Bits to convince you. "_ Pony smiled as he recalled the trips he had made with Soda and Two Bits during the previous summer vacation. It seemed so far away.

 _"Everything is going well for me here, even though I would have hoped to make myself more useful than staying in the garage all day long . The guys are nice and I made some good friends .The only thing that fears is the food . I swear you,compared with wha they're serving here, my famous colorful dishes are worthy of the best starred restaurant. So..._ _I know that I already told you in my previous letters, but I'll tell you again, don't worry about me,okay. I'm where I need to be, I feel useful,and it's cool to say that. I know it's a lot to ask you, but please don't worry. I'll have to leave you. Hug Darry for me. And don't forget to have fun. I love you,little brother. Will see you again soon. Sodapop Curtis ."_

Pony gently folded the letter and released his breath. He hoped to receive many more letters like this one, to feel reassured by saying that Soda seemed to be very well. The thing is,he "seemed" only. Knowing his brother, he wouldn't be surprised to learn that Soda was trying to reassure him by telling only one third of what he really lived in Vietnam. And this thought filled him with fright.

"Ponyboy ?! Hey, Ponyboy!" a gently gruff voice pulled him to his thoughts. Pony looked up and realized Mr. Harling's presence.

"Oh,hello,Mr. Harling."

"Well, you were lost in your thoughts, boy!" the grizzled man exclaimed, leaning toward the open window, "So what is it,a pretty girl in college who turns your head?"

"I would have preferred," Pony said absently. "This is Soda's last letter."

"Ah,so how is he ?" Mr. Harling asked with a smile, anxious to hear from his best employee.

"Fine,from what he says."

"Well, you don't look convinced," he frowned.

Pony shrugged, sighing.

Mr. Harling smiled, sympathetic, and straightening himself, clearing his throat before declaring reassuringly: "I was sixteen when my big brother enlisted in the marines before going to fight in the Pacific. And every day I was afraid that something might happen to matter how he could write us everything was well,I worried sick. Ah !" he exclaimed almost moved. "It wasn't the most awesome time in my life, then he came back,he had seen a lot, for sure. But he came back and he became my big brother again,as before."

Pony nodded at what Mr. Harling was trying to make him understand. He hoped it would be the same for his brother. But he could try, it seemed he could never have fun as Soda advised him in his letter, not without thinking he could be risking his life or the horrors he may have witnessed at the same time .

"So?" Mr. Harling asked, patting the hood of the Ford Mustang, "What can we do for your marvel ?"

"She would need a review, I could have taken her to the garage near the college, but here I know the job will be done right."

Mr. Harling smiles proudly. "Well, thank you. But we will only be able to deal with it at the end of the afternoon. That's not to say, but since your brother's departure, I have the impression that we're slowing down here. And I can't say that my new workforce is as motivated as he was with Steve when they were his age."

He pointed the chin to his young apprentice,still leaning over the engine of the same car. Pony nodded. Soda would surely be proud to hear these words from Mr. Harling's mouth. But he was sure he would also take the time to train the boy and would value him by showing that he trusted him .

"Hey, Billy,start the turbo,do you want, there's still work here, huh, instead of thinking of the dance tonight ." The boy sighed heavily before joining them.

"I'm telling you," Pony said as he got out of the car before putting the keys of the Ford Mustang into the teenager's hands . He smiles in front of his astonishment and the even bigger one of Mr Harling.

"I'm going to take care of it sir,"the young Billy promised before moving to the wheel to drive the car into the garage.

"I am sure." Pony grabbed his bag in the trunk before letting it start.

"I'll take a look at his work," Mr Harling said him discreetly.

"Oh, there is no reason."

"Ah,you are just like your brother!" Mr. Harling exclaimed, tapping him on the shoulder.

Pony smiled at this remark. "I'm going home. if I come back around five o'clock ?"

"No problem,you'll greet Darrel from me." Pony nodded and went to the exit when Mr. Harling called him back, "Hey, Ponyboy, it's good to see you again."

Pony greeted him with a smile. Him too was starting to think it was good to go home.

 **Thank for the read . Next come soon .**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Outsiders.

It was maybe four o'clock in the afternoon, when Sue's flowered Volgswagen parked in the driveway in front of the house,followed closely by Darry's pick-up . Coming out of her car, Sue went to the trunk she opened to pull two bags of provisions, while Darry pulled two more from the back of the pickup. As they both walked towards each other through the wire door, they exchanged a knowing glance and burst out laughing.

"We should really get together once in a way," Darry exclaimed as he opened the door with a slight shoulder shot to let Sue through closed it with a kick. "Just to not bring back double provisions at home."

"How's the double?" Sue marveled as she climbed the few steps to the porch. "What you see here was only meant to prepare my surprise dinner tonight for our birthday. "She balanced the bags in her arms and opened the door never locked.

"Our birthday?" Darry asked for a smirk following her into the kitchen.

"Yes,Mr Curtis," Sue answered,putting the bags on the table,packing the fresh produce in the fridge. "The anniversary of our first meeting. At the store ? There is a year ago today."

"Already a year, Darry replied,his arms still laden with his bags."I hadn't even thought of it." Straightening up to catch the eggs,Sue caught his laughing look and the smile he was trying to conceal and put the hands on the hips before approaching him, gently slamming the door of the fridge.

"Really?" she asked,raising to him her mischievous emerald eyes. "What's in your bags?" She stood on her tiptoes to take a look at the bags as a smile appeared on her face. "And that," she said,pulling out a bottle of champagne." It's milk for breakfast ?" Darry could't hold his smile any longer and confessed: "Okay,that's right,I thought about it a little ."

"Only a little?" Sue teased him smiling,scanning the rest of the content.

"Well,"Darry whispered,slowly leaning his face toward hers."Let's say we had the same idea."

"Um,it looks like ,we don't need to consult each other."

"Finally no,"Darry breathed,his eyes plunging into hers,as he leaned forward a bit more to kiss her tenderly.

"Happy first meeting birthday,Mrs. Curtis,"he whispered,pressing his forehead against hers .

"Happy birthday to you too, Mr. Curtis,"Sue replied,dropping the champagne bottle at the bottom of the bag as she tied her arms around his neck to kiss him back. Darry smiled widely at the intense glare in her eyes and leaned forward quickly to balance the shopping bags on a chair before lifting her feverishly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Carried away by the wave of kisses and caresses that overwhelmed them both, he wanted to carry her to their room but stopped in the living room, Sue's back pressed against the wall at the corner of the bathroom while she hurriedly untied the buttons from his work shirt and he took off her pale blue embroidered blouse. Sue sighed deeply clinging to Darry's neck,as he stroked her hair,kissing her neck,her face,and getting ready to unhook her lace caraco when the door next to them suddenly opened freezing them on the spot as quickly as the atmosphere had cooled.

Appearing in the doorway, finishing drying his hair, Pony jumped at seeing them, his face turning bright red when he realized what he had just interrupted.

"Pony?" Darry exclaimed confusedly,quickly picking up his shirt to cover Sue. "Uh...What's...?" he stammered as Pony rushed out as quickly as he could.

Gazing at each other,Darry and Sue couldn't help but choke out an embarrassed laugh. "Oh, shit,"Darry blew,his head up against Sue's shoulder,who gently put a hand on his chest,whispering: "I think you should go see your brother."

"You think ?" Darry sighed heavily as she nodded,displaying her irresistible mutinous smile.

"Um...hum."

"Yeah?" He looked up at the sky and and bowed his head back growling,wondering inwardly how it was possible that,almost a year after his brothers and Two Bits had caught him with Sue in the living room after their first night together, he could be facing a similar situation.

"Yeah,"he agreed,lowering his head. "Well," he said, pretending to retrieve his shirt that she was holding tight against her chest. "Let me get that back,then."

"No,I think I'll keep it," she laughs,pushing him away tenderly. "You'll find a clean T-shirt in the basket on the living room table". Darry mechanically turned his head toward the living room and sighed again. "Ok,he said,but promise me one thing before."

"What?" Sue asked,looking up at him laughing eyes full of love.

"Promise me,he said in a drawling voice,to make me think to remember that at ANY time there may be someone inside this house," he finished in a burst of laughter mingled with Sue's. "I'll think about it,I promise." She smiled at the adoring gaze he was putting on her and pointed to the outside of the room reminding him that he had to do .

Darry stroked her face and nodded weakly. "I go ." Before bending over to kiss her wildly. "See ya later ."

"Okay,"she nodded,letting her head rest against the wall,sighing happily.

* * *

Sitting on the old porch swing,Pony tied his sneakers in a hurry when Darry opened the door wondering where he was going to start. He had barely passed his head outside than Pony turned quickly,his face still red with embarrassment and started a quarter turn without giving him time to speak:

"I'm really sorry,Darry,I should have warned before landing at your place." Darry frowned,surprised by his brother's last words and sighed deeply before taking a slow step. "Ponyboy,"he said,picking up the towel that was lying on the bench,clearing the place to sit,handing it to Pony. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah,Pony nodded sheepishly. Sure,I get it,you know. That's right,Sue and you haven't even been married for a year and I just show up at your house. I can't be surprised if I bothering you when...Uh...Anyway, I...I'm really sorry. Really. "

Darry let pass a few seconds of a silence that seemed an eternity to Pony,before looking away,a smile dragging on his face.

"That's the first thing I asked to Soda," he said in a deep voice.

"What?"Pony asked not seeing very well what he was talking about. Darry turned his head to him and smiled softly,saying:

"When he told us that he was going to Vietnam. The first thing I asked him was if he made that decision because he was feeling to intrude at know,ever since I married Sue. " Pony nodded,understanding. "You understand,Darry went on,I wanted to get of the bottom of it,because if that was it, I could try to make him change his mind, make sure he didn't have to feel to intrude,or feel like he wasn't at home anymore. Cause that would never be the case. " Suddenly realizing where his big brother was coming from,Pony felt tears come to his eyes and snorted to repress them.

"So what ? he asked. What did he say ?"

The smile extended over Darry's face: "Well,first he told me that his decision had absolutely nothing to do with it. That he forbade me to even think that for a second because Sue is a great girl and getting married to her was the best thing that ever happened to me. "

Pony smiles, imagining the scene very well. "Yeah,he nodded,he was right,I totally agree with him." Darry gave his little brother a knowing smile and they stood there without speaking,their thoughts to both of them heading towards Soda. Then Pony decided to break the silence,noticing teasingly: "I thought the first thing you did when he said he was leaving was to yell at him."

At these words,Darry burst out laughing, "Ah!Ah!Ah! Okay,then let's say the second one instead." He shook his head and banged him on the shoulder,exclaiming: "Ah, it's good to see you again,kiddo!"

Pony smiled realizing how much he missed his big brother. "Me too,I'm happy to be there. Although I would would have preferred not risk losing my eyes."

"Watch what you say,kid,Darry warns in a falsely severe tone. I tell you that it might be a lot more embarrassing for your eyes than that."

"I have no trouble believing you, hey!" He laughs,stooping to dodge the slap that Darry pretended to give him behind the head to silence him. "It looks like you're losing your reflexes with age. "

"Yeah,that's right,smart-ass,Darry replied in the same tone. Think of I deliberately missed you." They laughed heartily and then,after a short silence, Darry cleared his throat and Pony recognized there his way to start an important subject.

"Pony,he started then,for what you said earlier,you know, that you would not have to land without warning ..."

"Yeah, Pony cut him in. Once again I'm sorry ..."

"No, Darry spoke in. No,Pony,you don't have to apologize for going home, I don't want to hear that ? Never again." With his head facing the street,his elbows leaning on his knees,Pony grinded a piece of the towel he was holding between his hands,feeling his eyes fog up with tears. Darry's voice was firm, as when he wanted to be sure to make him understand something when he was a child,but also torn with emotion and he sighed deeply before continuing: "You will always be at home here,Pony. And no matter if Sue and I have been married for barely a year or ten, and even when yo'll become,I don't know,writer or journalist,you'll be engaged and you'll have a nice apartment." He noticed the small smile on his young brother's moved face. "It will always be your home."

The throat gripped with emotion,Pony could only acquiesce while continuing to look in front of him. He had never thought he needed to be reassured about it. But there, those simple words sounding so deep and full of meaning in Darry's mouth, the absence of Soda and those months spent studying far from home to escape in vain to the resultng anxiety,all this overwhelmed him all of a sudden,and he knew the tears would overflow from his eyes just as he would meet his big brother's gaze.

"Hey,"Darry says,smiling softly and put a comforting arm around his shoulders that he shook slightly." I missed you,little brother."

"Yeah," Pony breathed,nodding quickly to pull himself together. "I missed you too,you ,Darry,"he said softly,deciding to turn his head to his brother and added in front of his interrogative look. " You know,to be there. "

"That's what I serve,right?"Darry,touched,smiled and tapped him fraternally on the back. "But,next time,if you could leave a little sign of your presence."

"Yeah,I'm sure Sue would be delighted if I let my dirty stuff hang around."

Darry stretched out,his face brightening as soon as he thought about Sue. "Oh, you know her, I could have ten more little brothers, she'd welcome you with open arms and be happy to prepare food for everyone." Pony smiled,he was probably right. "But actually,I was thinking about your car ."

"Oh, yeah, she's uh ...," Pony began to explain while wiping his face with an energetic backhand to erase all traces of tears. "I ... I left her at the DX .The engine was making noise,so ."

"Um, Darry nodded with a sympathetic look. Not easy to go,eh."

By his brother's distant look,Pony realized he was referring to the absence of Soda which was so felt there and bowed his head wearily: "No,he replied,not easy at all." Darry sighed,squeezing his little brother's shoulder. "Yeah," he said simply.

"Yeah," Pony whispered,looking at his watch."I need to pick it up around five,according to Mr Harling.I have to get going,by the way." He threw the napkin next to him and was about to get up when Darry stopped him.

"Wait,it's a hike up to the DX,you're not going on foot,I'm going to take you there." He slapped him on the leg and got up.

"Well," Pony hesitated mischievously as he went through the door, "Are you sure?" I mean, you don't want to stay with Sue to pick up where ... "He was silent at the angry look that Darry threw him.

"It's better for you that you don't finish your sentence," Darry warned in a hidden grin before disappearing inside.

"Sue !" he snapped,picking up the keys of the pick-up. "I'm taking Pony to the DX to get his car!"

"Wait a minute !" he heard Sue's voice hailing him from the kitchen as he emerged urging Pony to follow him.

"I have the impression that I have not been in this tool for centuries," Pony noticed as he settled on the seat next to his brother.

"Hey, a little respect, you want,Darry took him back. It's not just gear, it's our family's legacy,and yes,it's been ages." He turned the key,making the engine roar in a deafening noise. "Yeah, Pony admitted smiling,that too,I missed it." Darry smiled proudly and was about to start when he heard Sue's voice rushing down the porch steps to join them,tiny in her husband's work shirt,which she had tied on her belly button.

"You can't hear when we call you,Darrel Curtis!" she exclaimed out of breath,leaning through the driver's door open window. "I have something for ,she says,handing him a sandwich wrapped in a paper towel.I'm sure you don't even have lunch."

"That's right,Pony said sniffing the chicken sandwich he adored before startiing unpacking ! I'm starving. Thanks,Sue!"

"You're welcome," she grinned softly as she met Darry's gaze,admiring her gift of always thinking about what was essential.

"Tell me,Mrs Curtis?" he asked,watching at her. "Can I hope to get my shirt back ?"

"Um, I don't know,I think it's pretty good on,doesn't it ?" Darry burst out laughing and leaned over to kiss her.

"See you soon," he murmured in a meaningful tone as their lips brushed over,amused to find that she blushed softly as she cleared her throat to remind him the presence aboard of his little brother.

"Well,"Darry pulled himself up while she smiled,tapping two small blows on the edge of the door."We left". Sue took a step back to let him start.

"No comments,"Darry warned as they took the road,feeling his little brother's laughing eyes on him.

"I didn't say anything,"Pony says innocently. He was always amused to see Darry and Sue together. They were so different and so complementary at the same time. The perfect example of the expression "opposites attract". Him so wise and serious and her so light and playful. But beyond their differences,they shared the same kindness,the same kindness to others. Pony smiled as he glanced at his brother,focused on the road. In many ways,with Sue,they reminded him of his parents. It was the same kind of love you could feel watching them,simple,beautiful,and so strong too. Darry deserved so much the happiness that he had found with "his little wildflowers fairy," as he had named her by pronouncing his wedding vows.

The first notes of _I can't find my way home_ by Blind Faith played by the radio drew his attention and he placed his elbow on the edge of the door staring at the streets of Tulsa East streaming,the same streets a bunch of kids called greasers roamed a few years ago. Pony suddenly began to take stock of what these kids had become since that time. He regretted so much that he couldn't include Johnny and Dallas,who had been cruelly torn from life without even seeing the dawn of adulthood. But he could imagine what kind of men they'd become,Dallas still running the rodeos to make a living and never ready to engage with a girl more than a few nights,and Johnny working honestly and living away from his unworthy parents,fiance,married maybe with a nice girl.

Pony drew back the tears he felt coming to his eyes thinking how crual it was that his best friend could never show what a good man he would have become. He glanced at Darry again. He excelled in his work and was happy with ,he wouldn't be surprised if these two began to make him a swarm of adorable nephews and nieces and smiled at this thought. When to him,well,his studies took all his time and he didn't remember the last time he had taken the time to have fun,or he just didn't want to.

The other guys in the gang didn't really change. Two-Bits,equal to himself,was always between two jobs and two girls and Steve loved Evie since school. They had set up together their garage-restaurant and lived peacefully with their little Debbie. Steve had some credit of getting out after Vietnam from where he came home with a serious leg injury and Pony understood why he didn't take the fact that his best friend willingly plunges his head down into this hell .

Pony sighed. In the weeks following Soda's departure,he had sought to understand what had caused his brother to engage in this destructive and stupid war that was bogged down. Sandy had broken hisheart,and he had assumed that might be a reason,but no. It had been a long time ago now and Soda had moved on to something else,many times. Then he had decreed that he had to do it. But that wasn't an explanation in Pony's eyes. He didn't understand why his beloved older brother "had to" go to risk his life.

The DX sign appeared,and Pony felt his stomach knot to the idea that there was a risk that Soda could never see that place he loved so much again.

 _To be continued ._


End file.
